


Kylux Omegaverse Week

by Ellalba



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Again, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fanart, Gaul Kylo Ren, General Hux - Freeform, M/M, Omega Armitage Hux, Roman Armitage hux, this is fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellalba/pseuds/Ellalba
Summary: My art for the Kylux Omegaverse Week event on Tumblr hosted by Solohux and TheSpaceCoyote





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solohux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/gifts), [TheSpaceCoyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/gifts).

> Uploading my art here, since I accidentally deleted my tumblr and thought I should have a backup place where to have my art.  
You can find me on tumblr in [@ellalba](https://ellalba.tumblr.com/)

My Header for the Kylux Omegaverse Event

[Can be found on Tumblr here](https://ellalba.tumblr.com/post/187586923009/my-header-for-solohuxs-and-thethespacecoyotes?is_highlighted_post=1)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You may be the Alpha, but in you’re mine now”
> 
> The gist of it is that Kylo is a Gaul warrior and Hux is the Roman general who captures him. Kylo has never met an omega like Hux and becomes enamoured by him, which is perfect since Hux doesn’t plan to let him go.
> 
> Can be found on Tumblr [Here](https://ellalba.tumblr.com/post/187587058964/you-may-be-the-alpha-but-in-youre-mine-now-the?is_highlighted_post=1)


End file.
